New York Mission
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: Okay so this is a story about Bex, Grant, Cammie, and Zach being sent on a mission during their senior year and of course it includes humor, romance, and adventure that are in every spy girl's life……
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about Bex, Grant, Cammie, and Zach being sent on a mission during their senior year and of course it includes humor, romance, and adventure that are in every spy girl's life……**

"This is going to be bloody awesome" Bex said excitedly as she practically threw her things into suitcases.

I had to admit when my mom called me and Bex down to her office I was not expecting her to say to pack our bags because we and two others were going to help Mr. Solomon with something in New York (especially because that _something_ could mean a whole lot when you're a spy)

Macey packed most of my clothes because she's good at stuff like that while I was so not and Liz packed god knows what kind of equipment into another bag. After quick goodbye hugs me and Bex were waiting out front of the school waiting for….well honestly I didn't know.

"Wait didn't your mom say there were supposed to be two other students coming with us?" asked Bex curiously. I nodded my teeth chattering because of the cold October wind.

After about exactly 7 minutes and 43 seconds something happened a black S.U.V squealed to a stop in front of us and a tinted window rolled down to reveal Mr. Solomon motioning for us to get into the back, but when I opened the back doors I could hardly breathe let alone move because there sitting in the back of the car were two people that I were defiantly not expecting, one of them wearing a pretty annoying smirk.

**This is just a prologue my other chapters will be longer I promise, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are so awesome! Enjoy!**

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Zach said as Bex practically tackled Grant in a hug, which judging by his wince a very painful one.

I hopped into the back and because it was pretty tiny and filled with crates, boxes and now our suitcases I was smooshed next to Zach, but I was far from comfortable because unlike Bex and Grant I didn't know what was really going on between Zach and me. I mean sure I think he's really hot, but I didn't know whether I should kiss him, or slap him, or bug him for answers at the moment.

"Come on Gallagher Girl relax a little" he said leaning back against the wall of the van.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while nothing but the sound of boxes sliding across the floor.

"Soooo" Grant said breaking the silence.

"Soooo" Zach repeated.

"Soooo" Bex said.

And just because I felt like I should I followed. "Soooo"

Once again we were engulfed in silence.

Finally Five hours, ten minutes, and 44 seconds later the van came to a stop and the back of the van flew open revealing Mr. Solomon he motioned for us to follow him, so me and Bex heaved our suitcases out of the van and were instantly greeted by really bright city lights I wasn't expecting it to be this bright considering it was approximately like 1:30 A.M, but I guess it was the city that never sleeps.

We continued following him laughing when Bex punched Grant really hard when he tried to help her with one of her suitcases.

"Okay Ladies and gentlemen this is the Hudson river and right now a way to dispose of things" and that's when he did something I really didn't expect he picked up one of Bex's suitcases unzipped it and tossed it into the river. Me and Bex both stared open mouthed as the suitcase and all its contents got submerged in the river.(Which let me tell you includes a lot of expensive non-waterproof spy gear and Macey's designer clothes) Then he quickly did the same with all our suitcases, surprisingly the boys didn't bring anything.

"Ladies a very important lesson to learn while being a spy is you can't get too attached to anything because in a flash it could be gone and while on a mission do not bring anything that could reveal you for who you are" Mr. Solomon said and that is when I learned spy's sometimes do not worry about pollution.

"While you're here you have to learn to use your resources, stick together, look out for tails, tail, separate the bad from the good, and remember not everything is what it seems" Mr. Solomon finished handing me an envelope.

I opened it pulling out a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it, a key, and a note saying:

Good luck

"So we go to whatever is at this address" Grant said looking at the paper.

Bex nodded in agreement so we began walking the problem is we didn't have any money, not for a cab, or even for a map.

"Maybe we should ask for directions" Bex said.

"Or find somewhere that gives out free maps" Grant countered.

After like an hour more of walking and finding out it was like 3:00 A.M I finally decided to speak up. "Yah let's ask for directions"

"Don't worry me and Grant can find the way" Zach said, Grant nodding in agreement.

"God I didn't think the whole guys don't want to ask for directions thing was true until now" Bex said tapping a random guy on the shoulder.

He turned and let me tell you, only Bex would pick out a really hot guy randomly to ask for directions. He had ice blue eyes and you know that really sexy longish hair that guys have where they flip their head and it seems to land perfectly in place well yah he had that, but why was he walking around New York at 3 A.M?

"Umm do you know where East 21st street is" Bex said after recovering from his shocking hot looks.

"Yah it's not very far I'll show you" he said smiling at me his eyes twinkling. Zach opened his mouth probably to protest, but I stepped on his foot hard and followed the guy.

Zach looked kind of pissed and I think it wasn't just because of the foot-stepping-on-thing.

We followed behind him and he was right it wasn't very far. He stopped at the corner and I was so glad that he didn't insist on finding out where we lived. He just gave a smile and strode off, not even asking for my name. I didn't know whether to be glad, or offended. So I just watched the strange guy's figure disappear behind a building.

"Alright let's go"

**Okay hope you like it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

"Wow" I said as I opened the door and looked around the house, it was gorgeous. It had an old theme, painted with warm colors and a fireplace. There was a counter separating the kitchen and the dining room and hardwood flooring covered the whole floor.

"I wonder if the fridge is stocked" Grant said, opening one of the fridge doors.

"Whoa" he remarked staring into the fridge.

"Really good food?" I asked, wondering what caused that great of a reaction.

"Not food" He said opening it wider so I could see that the fridge was not stocked with food, but with money.

"I love Mr. Solomon right now" Bex remarked.

"So looks like we each get our own room" I said after we looked around the whole house.

"oooh I want the pretty orange one" Bex said excitedly. "Cammie you can have the baby blue one upstairs and Zach you can have the other one upstairs and Grant you can get the green one next to mine"

I shrugged and headed upstairs to what was now my room. It had light blue walls and a bed set that was a matching blue with a white pattern. What I liked the best was the window that covered the east wall and had an amazing view of New York City. There was plenty of closet space so we would have room for plenty of clothes which Bex said we would go shopping for in the morning. Oh joy.

A bathroom connected me and Zach's room, which is probably the reason she insisted me and him take these rooms.

There really wasn't anything to do considering I didn't have to unpack or anything, so I laid on my bed, looking out the window. My head was so full of thoughts at the moment, and can you guess who most of them centered around? I'll give you a clue it begins with a Z.

Then also who was that strange guy. I didn't know, but I had a strange feeling I would find out.

I woke up to the bright glare that was coming through my window, yawning I stretched and got up walking into the bathroom. After making sure both doors, the one to Zach's room and the one to mine were both locked. I grabbed one of the towels that were sitting on one of the shelves and started the shower.

Jeez this place looked like people have been living here, maybe they have. There were fresh towels and bed sheets even shampoo and soap.

I jumped in the shower realizing Zach must have got a shower already because the floor was wet.

After I was squeaky clean I had to put on my jeans and t-shirt from yesterday and I didn't think buying some fresh clothes was really such a bad thing after all.

I realized I hated Mr. Solomon when I had to rinse my mouth out like ten times because I didn't have a toothbrush and run my hands through my wet hair the best I could because I didn't have a brush.

I walked down stairs to see Bex sitting at the counter glaring at the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I laughed taking a seat next to her.

"Absolutely starving" she growled. "Oh and look how bad my hair looks because I don't have a damn brush or blow-dryer"

It was true her hair was really frizzy, but I did what I do best and I lied.

"It doesn't look to bad" I said

She frowned at me as she tried her best to fix her hair with her hands.

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking around the room.

"When I woke up I searched Grant and Zach's room, but I couldn't find them" She said.

As if on cue the door slammed open and in walked Grant and Zach carrying a Dunkin Donuts box.

"We've got donuts" said Grant cheerily placing the box on the counter.

"Thank god, I love you guys" squealed Bex jumping up to grab a donut.

I followed eagerly grabbing a one with chocolate icing and shoving it in my mouth.

"We also have milk, because although this house has a lot of stuff it does not have food or anything to drink" Zach said placing the jug on the counter.

"Yah me and Cammie are going to go clothes and food shopping today" Bex said excitedly.

"Oh sounds like fun" Zach said sarcastically.

Bex obviously didn't notice the sarcasm or she just decided to ignore it because then she was rattling on about what stores we were going to go to.

This was going to be a very long day….

**Yay 3 days until the fourth Gallagher girl book comes out. I'm just going to tell you the contents of that book will have no affect on this story. So hope you enjoyed, REVIEW.**

**PS. There will be Zammie don't worry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry I was off a little on the date, but any whom here's the next chapter!**

I groaned as Bex handed me a pair of spiky heels. "Are heels really appropriate for a spy?" I said making sure nobody was close enough to hear.

"Cam, Mr. Solomon tossed everything we brought into the Hudson River" She said as she searched the shoe store high and low. "He obviously wanted us to be someone we aren't, look different, so people who are trying to tail us will have a hard time trying to"

I couldn't disagree with her on that one. "Fine, but I'm not doing the heels" I said putting them back.

I tried on about fifty other pairs of shoes before Bex finally settled on a few pairs that she thought were "cute".

We paid with some of the money we found in the freezer and Bex drug me to every store we came to, which included Forever 21, Pink, Aeropostale, and lots of others.

"God, Bex I am so tired of trying on clothes" I said after a few hours of walking in and out of stores, dropping off bags at the house when we could no longer carry all of them, and then repeating the cycle.

"Okay fine after you try on these" She said throwing few pairs of jeans.

I rolled my eyes, but went into the dressing room and pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

"Cammie, I'm going to go try on a few different outfits" Said Bex outside of my dressing room door.

"Okay" I pulled on a pair of way to skinny jeans, sucking in as I buttoned them. Someone knocked on the door, but I replied that this room was occupied.

The knocking continued, so I quickly pulled back on my original clothing and flung open the door. "I'm done you can…" I trailed off as I realized no one was at the door.

I spun around, but still couldn't find anyone near. Something crinkled under my shoe and I looked down to see that I stepped on a note. I picked it up and read:

_**The New York Palace**_

_**October 8**__**th**_

_**8:00**_

It could be a simple note someone dropped by accident, but I had a feeling that it was dropped on purpose. I impatiently waited for Bex to come out of one of the dressing rooms and then gave her the paper to read herself.

I explained the strange disappearance of the knocking person and then the note that appeared outside of my door.

"It's either a coincidence or…"

"Or someone wants us here at this time" Bex finished for me.

**~ Zach~**

"So are you going to tell Cammie?" Grant asked as he collapsed on the couch and started flipping through channels on the Television.

"About what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know…your undying love for Cammie" He said smirking.

"I'll admit to liking Cammie when you admit to liking Bex" I said which wiped the smirk right off of his face.

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Grant shot me a confused look; we knew it wasn't the girls, because they wouldn't bother to knock.

He got up slowly and we walked to the door, I peered out the eye hole, but nobody was there.

"No one" I told grant as I opened the door, walked down the steps and looked down the street, but it was no use there were too many people.

"Zach look" Grant said pulling off a sticky note that was stuck to the door. He read it then handed it to me. It read:

_**The New York Palace**_

_**October 8**__**th**_

_**8:00**_

**Okay so I hope you liked it, I know it's pretty short, but I just got back from Cape May and have to unpack, so please review and I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
